Irvana Rivanie
Sayec Irvana Rivanie (Født 16. juni i Middlesbrough, North Yorkshire) ble til sin store glede plassert i Håsblås av valghatten. Hun utgått av Galtvort Høyere Skole for Hekseri og Trolldom, men fortsatt å se rundt om på skolen. Irvana har både Norsk, Irsk og Engelsk blod i årene, men fordi hun har bodd i England de siste 16 leveårene, har hun en helt ordinær Engelsk aksent med et hint av Yorshiredialekt i seg. Familie & Residence Leric Redhill (født 31. juli) er Irvanas far. 44 år gammel. Sønn av Hamish Redhill og Moonlyn (Melville) Redhill. Bor på en liten gård i Middlesbrough, North Yorkshire. Lever av hesteoppdrett, med litt hjelp av foreldrene og noen småjobber her og der. Irvana bodde fr det meste sammen mad ham frem til morfaren hennes døde, ettersom den gamle knarken ikke hadde taklet det faktum at hans datter hadde skitnet til familiens blod. Arleen Rivanie (født 6. februar, London) er Irvanas mor, og datter av James Rivanie og Mary-Arleen Sharp Rivanie (begge døde). Hun er 39 år gammel og bor i et *kremt* ganske stort herskapshus i Newham, East London, sammen med søsteren sin. Sherly Rivanie er tanten til Irvana, og den som tok seg av henne og Danielle da de var mindre. Dette var fordi Arleen ikke taklet ansvaret som mor. Hun og Irvana har et mor-datter forhold, og står hverandre veldig nær. Michael Rivanie 'broren til Arleen og Sherly. Døde sammen med moren under fødselen, grunnet familieforbannelsen som tilsier at det tredjefødte barnet til alle kvinnene i slekten er dødfødt eller dør under fødselen - noen ganger sammen med moren. Om moren ikke dør, blir hun meget syk og sykdommen kan vare resten av livet. Da'nielle Alexis N. Demetri (født 21. september) er Irvanas atten år gamle halvsøster, datter av Eric Joe Decover og Arleen Rivanie. Hun gikk de to første årene på Galtvort og er nå i Japan hos en privatunderviser, fordi faren hennes ikke syns Galtvort var en god nok skole grunnet Danielles dårlige karakterer. Dette var fordi hun hadde konsentrasjonsvansker. Daniel (Danny) Redhill '(født 31. Oktober) Irvanas halvbror, sønn av Leric Redhill og Cherly Hallow. Gomp. Studerer ved et musikkuniversitet i London. '''Elli Rivanie '(død) Skulle vært Irvanas yngre søster, døde rett etter fødselen. Animals & Relationships 'Spellus Rivanie '- Irvanas katt, og trofaste følgesvenn. '''Nathan R. Froz - Den pinglete og rare Gentlemanen ligger langt oppå lista over mennesker Irvana er glad i. Nathan er en skulder å gråte på, og et koseobjekt (enten han vil det eller ei). Peter Froz - Er den eneste ungen Irvana gir klemmer og godteri istedenfor historier om zombie-husnisser som kommer for å ete folk som går ute i gangene etter leggetid. Carolin Waterfall - Irvanas første slavedriver og bestevenn. Dette gjorde henne til en mester i å pusse sko, og å unnskylde seg for de rareste ting. Carolin var praktisk talt Irvanas liv frem til hun ble utvist da Irvana gikk i 4. klasse. Aiden Fillyx - I starten kunne ikke Irvana utstå ham. Nå er hun.. Overbegeistret? For Aiden, selv om hun prøver å godt hun kan å skjule det. Han er en tøffel, og slett ikke så gretten som han gir seg ut for å være. Ikke alltid. Tikaani Collins '''- Irvana vil gifte seg med ham. '''Alexia Montfasha Kontoberro - Den fineste damen Irvana vet om, selv om hun er dritskummel når hun er sinna. Category:Karakterer Kategori:Håsblås